CULPABLE
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: —Culpable por haber cometido los siete pecados capitales— —Avaricia ese es mi peor pecado cometido pero lo más gracioso no estoy arrepentido de nada— Este escrito forma parte del V Evento del grupo En Facebook AokiLovers "Pecados Capitales". AOKISE


**CULPABLE**

 _—Culpable por haber cometido los siete pecados capitales—_

—Es gracioso pensar si todos pudieran meterse en mis pensamientos; Si por casualidad alguien leyera la mente se horrorizara de mis pensamientos que van dirigidos a una persona, una que provoca que yo un simple mortal caiga en la tentación—

Pensaba un moreno sentado en una mesa con un vaso de gaseosa esperaba a alguien y en la tranquilidad del lugar se puso a meditar en un tema especial acaba de pasar un buen cumpleaños con sus amigos pero había alguien que le debía su regalo y pobre de su novio si no le daba lo que se merecía. El único que pagaría seria su trasero y pensándolo mejor ojala que se le olvide ya que el ganaría de todos modos.

 _ **"Pereza"**_

—Todo los que me conocen piensan que no presto atención a clases, solo dedico mi tiempo a dormir, ya sea en la azotea o en donde pueda tomar una siesta pero todos desconoce que hay alguien hiperactivo. El cual drena toda mi energía y por el cual me importa absolutamente nada solo estar junto a él.

— _Definitivamente me he sobrepasado en el pecado de la pereza—_

 _ **"Ira"**_

—Las ganas locas de romper la cara a todos los que ven con ojos lujuriosos a mi novio; deseo encerrarlo en nuestra habitación para que nadie lo vea.

—Odio y me lleno de rabia cuando una persona puede tener acceso a ver a mi pareja por las revistas de modas u otro medio—

—No era ese otro pecado capital... Igualmente he caído en el pecado de la ira—

 _ **"Envidia"**_

—envidio toda cosa que puede estar todo el tiempo con mi pareja: la ropa, el agua cuando se ducha, esas gotas que se deslizan en esa piel blanca como la nieve. Incluso del aire, nadie entiende que es mío solamente mío—

— _Por lo tanto también en caído en el pecado de la envidia—_

 _ **"Soberbia"**_

—Sentirme el rey del mundo, que todos me envidien por tenerte Kise. Por ser su dueño no solamente de tu cuerpo al que nadie de más que yo he tocado como poseído y de mi cuenta corre que siga de esa forma—

—No me importa que todos me digan que soy arrogante, presumido y monopolice a Ryota, pero yo les respondo que no lo harían igual si tuvieran a un hermoso modelo para ustedes solo para hacer y experimentar todo el Kamasutra—

— _Sí soy soberbio y que todos lo sepan que he caído en otro de los pecados capitales—_

 _ **"Lujuria"**_

—No puedo dejar de pensar en cada caricia mordida, roce, los gemidos de Ryota cada vez que lo hago mío, son cosas que nunca me cansare de hacer—

—Kise me deja experimentar todas mis fantasías sexuales; ver su cara de placer cuando tocó su punto G, las torturas que he hecho en cada encuentro que tenemos. Sentir su cuerpo estremecerse cada vez que mis dedos lo acarician para que ambos lleguemos a la cumbre de placer—

—Somos jóvenes con deseos de conocernos y aun cuando nuestra pasión es fuerte, el amor que poseemos es algo inagotable pero esto nadie lo sabrá primero me queman con aceite hirviendo antes que reconozca que sin Ryota yo no puedo vivir porque es alguien importante en mi vida y la luz en mi vida para que no vuelva a caer en la oscuridad—

— _Por eso y mucho más volvería a caer no solo una vez sino toda mi vida en el pecado de la lujuria si es Kise que me la otorga—_

 _ **"gula"**_

—Hambre de siempre saborear ese cuerpo que se entrega sin restricciones que se ha vuelto algo necesario para poder vivir—

—Nunca me cansaría de comer a Ryota, de disfrutar su piel perlada de sudor cada vez que tenemos relaciones sexuales, ni cuando hemos tenido una relación de dos años de noviazgo, mi hambre no queda completamente satisfecha y soy consciente de eso, nunca encontrare en esta vida ni en otra otro como Ryota, ese rubio ruidoso, molestó con su particular forma de llamar a las personas que aprecia—

— ¿Quién se cansaría de degustar tremendo mangar de los dioses?; solo un loco dejaría ir a alguien como él. Por eso me siento orgulloso de poseer tremendo regalo—

—Gula es un pecado, pero es el que más me encanta después de la lujuria, un pecado que no me cansare de hacerlo—

" _ **AVARICIA"**_

—Kise Ryota es mi mayor tesoro, algo que no comparto y que deseara tenerlo atado en mi cama para que nadie más lo viera, tocara o comprara sus revistas, que el mundo entendiera que Kise no les pertenece ya que me pertenece—

—Solo yo puedo tener a Kise y nadie puede decir lo contrario ya que él mismo me ha dado las herramientas como el derecho de gritar a cualquiera. Kise no es de nadie más que mío, solamente mío.

—De todos los pecados este es el mayor, ya que no deseo compartir con nadie a Ryota, incluso con nuestros amigos pero también entiendo que no puedo encerrarlo en una jaula de oro, pero mientras yo sea el dueño de su corazón todo es permitido —

— _Avaricia ese es mi peor pecado cometido pero lo más gracioso no estoy arrepentido de nada—_

 **Con una sonrisa de medio lado el moreno ingresa a su departamento viendo que todo estaba en completa oscuridad pero en su cuarto se podía apreciar la luz encendida con paso firme se dirige a ese lugar, abriendo la puerta se llevo una de las más agradable sorpresa.**

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Aominecchi! —

 **Grita un sonrojado Kise que estaba vendado en medio de la cama completamente desnudo con un moño de regalo sobre su cabeza y varios juguetitos que le daban ideas a Daiki antes de cerrar la puerta solo observa un punto para regalar una sonrisa de arrogante.**

— _Sí, definitivamente cometería una y mil veces los siete pecados y como soy muy envidioso como codicioso hasta aquí se quedan con sus preguntas como dudas porque por mí, voy abrir mi regalo y jugaré por varias horas—_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
